Certain areas of structures, such as airports, require almost constant monitoring and surveillance during day and night, for instance for security reasons. These areas have well defined movement and traffic. For example, airport runways, roll ways and park ways may have, at some times traffic of airplanes and of no other objects such as cars and trucks. However, at other times, the traffic may include objects other than airplanes, such as cars, trucks and persons. When these objects share this space at airports, this could present an operational risk or a security threat.
It would be beneficial if an effective automatic camera surveillance system connected to a processor could quickly and efficiently analyze an image and determine that an object not being an airplane has moved or is moving in a restricted space under surveillance. Currently, such effective visual detection and surveillance camera systems to determining an object moving in an area of an airport are believed not to be available.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and computer systems integrated with a camera are required to automatically and easily detect an object not being an airplane that is moving in an area of an airport.